EDITION Hotels
EDITION Hotels is a new luxury lifestyle brand conceived by Ian Schrager in a partnership with Marriott International. EDITION delivers in a delicate balancing-act a personal, intimate, individualized and unique hotel experience with the operational expertise and global reach of Marriott. Although all EDITION hotels will look completely different from one another, the brand’s unifying aesthetic will be in its approach and attitude to modern lifestyle rather than its appearance. As a result, design and architecture is derived from the scale, location and feel of individual properties rather than from contrived decorative clichés or unnecessary gestures. EDITION sets itself apart from other design focused hotels in that its sophisticated public spaces, finishes, design and details serve the experience rather than drive it. The Istanbul EDITION As the first European EDITION hotel, The Istanbul EDITION demonstrates how the brand is an unexpected and refreshing collection of individualized, customized, one-of-a-kind hotels that are the antithesis of an institutional “hotel chain” and are quickly setting a new standard in the industry. Designed in collaboration with gabellini Sheppard architects, The Istanbul EDITION reflects the best of Turkish culture and it's social milieu in terms of both geographical location and zeitgeist. This new Urban Resort presents an enticing mix of Eastern and Western influences, captured in the look and feel of designed spaces within. Eastern touches are present throughout: walls, ceilings and floors are lined with mosaic tiles, a cornerstone of traditional Byzantine architecture, and public spaces are gracefully bejewelled with bronze and gold leaf reminiscent of Ottoman style in all of its splendor. The Istanbul EDITION serves as a sophisticated hub providing multiple venues for relaxing and entertaining including a three-story, 20,000 square-foot spa by ESPA, a Cipriani restaurant, Gold Bar, a Drawing Room and Screening Room, meeting spaces, a business center, a 3,000 square-foot Event Space and world-famous Billionaire Nightclub. Location Located in Istanbul’s lively, historic Levent neighborhood on the European side of the city, the hotel is surrounded by residential avenues, high rises, bars, restaurants and its own shopping district. The hotel is also close to the city’s business center, high-end shopping malls such as Kanyon, Metrocity, Istinye Park and Akmerkez, and the Bosphorous and Fatih bridges linking Europe and Asia. Design Features The hotel is a thirteen-story tower with 77 generously scaled, guest lofts averaging 480 square-feet and a full-floor penthouse. The interiors have been imagined using a color palette of bronze and white-gold, with extensive use of dark and pale woods historically found in Turkish homes. The Istanbul EDITION’s elegant, double-height domed lobby, reminiscent of traditional Turkish architecture, is embellished with hand applied gold leaf and lined in Italian silver travertine stone. The gold mosaic tiled floor inset was inspired by the mosaic tiles that were the cornerstone of Byzantine architecture. The soaring entrance leads to a seated reception area framed by an Italian imported white onyx wall, a dramatic 30-foot aquarium populated by exotic fish and a sweepingly dramatic open staircase in silver travertine rising to the Drawing Room. Two double height Rosewood doors frame the entrance from the Lobby to the Gold Bar and an intimate elevator lobby is adorned with gold/bronze mosaic tiles on the walls, floor and ceiling. Gold Bar A cozy, dark Rosewood interior is backed by a luminescent, 30-foot aquarium. The bar adjoins a comfortable U-shaped seating area of deep, low built-in sofas around an oversized central ottoman, inspired by the traditional Turkish tea room divans in Bosphorous villas and designed for the time-honored ritual of tea-drinking and unhurried conversation. Cipriani at The Istanbul EDITION The first Cipriani restaurant was founded in 1931 by Giuseppe Cipriani near Piazza San Marco in Venice and swiftly became a hallmark of simple luxury and an exhilarating elegant social experience. The Cipriani name has since extended to a handful of carefully chosen venues in the world’s most storied cities. Cipriani at The Istanbul EDITION offers the sophistication of the Cipriani heritage along with the relaxed joie de vivre of European café society. ESPA at The Istanbul EDITION The Istanbul EDITION features an extraordinary 20,000 square-foot, three-floor ESPA spa which is decorated in rich metallic woods and embossed bronze floors softened by upholstered walls and comfortable seating. Inspired by the elegant tradition of the Turkish Hammam and updated for the contemporary guest, the spa includes a state of the art Fitness Center, a silver-tiled pool surrounded by heated loungers, a Thermal Suite, sauna, steam room, and domed Snow Cabin where guests can refresh and invigorate themselves after heat treatments. Chocolate brown marble and cast bronze sinks create a deep sense of calm and warmth. Accolades The Istanbul EDITION has received ENTREE's Gold E of Excellence Award in recognition of its high standards of hotelkeeping, creative cuisine, spa, superior service and overall quality. Luxury Travel Advisor included The Istanbul EDITION in its Top 10 Luxury Hotel Openings for 2011. External links *EDITION Hotels *Marriott Hotels *Ian Schrager Company *Morimoto Waikiki Restaurant References Category:Hotel chains